Failure
by BlueBird130
Summary: Dick Grayson has been captured and he believes that he has failed everyone. Will his family be able to save him in time? No one knows...
1. Captured

**Heya person currently reading this and now thinking about me telling you that you are reading this. Oh God that got confusing. WELL THEN! So, this story is going to be mainly centered around Dick Grayson, who is going to be around 25 (?) and he is Nightwing, Jason will be around 20 and he is recently revived Red Hood, Tim will be like 16 and he's Red Robin, and Damian-the-Demon will be 12 he's Robin. Yeah. That's what I'm gonna do. Got a problem? Leave. (Please don't I need the views.-.) This story is going to kind of be similar to my other story "Carnival" where one of the bat boys has been kidnapped. Okay, I hope you enjoy this story!**

 **Dick Grayson's Point of View**

 _I failed. I failed everyone. Bruce, Jason, Timmy, Dami, Alfred…_

"Wakey-wakey!"

A cackling voice ripped through my head, causing me to jerk up.

"Oh yay! Bat brat number one is awaaaake!" The voice crooned.

I struggled to open my eyes, only to see a thick black cloth covering my heavy eyes. When I tried to move my arms around I realized that they were tied behind me, tight. I struggled and tried to break the bonds that held me captive but only succeeded in chafing my already throbbing arms.

"No, no no. You can't get out yet! Playtime's barely started!" With a shock, I realized with who was holding me captive.

"Joker." A thin whisper crawled out of my dry, rasping voice. I shuddered in pain when I said that, it felt like I hadn't had water in _days_.

He must have heard me, because I felt a warm breath of air on my face," Oh ho ho. Guess who finally got with the game?" With a tug he ripped off my blindfold and I found myself staring into a white face, accented by the smear of red around his mouth, and topped off with green hair.

Coughing, I managed to spit out," Where am I?"

He answered with me a slap across the face, causing me to reel back against the stiff chair. " _I_ ask the questions here! Now, shut your trap and let me monologue!"

A thin line of blood leaked from my mouth as Joker started pacing around me. My vision was starting to clear up and I saw that we were in a warehouse that had stacks of crates, sitting nearby on a box was Jonathan Crane. In his hands he had a gun that had a canister attached to it, probably filled with his fear toxin. As Joker circled around me, I let his voice fade out which left me to my thoughts. I tried to inconspicuously look around for possible exits or ways out that I could quickly get to. There seemed to be no obvious door, or opening but I could see an air vent that I might be able to get into if I really needed to, but hopefully I'll be able to take these guys down before that need arrives.

"Are you listening?! I swear, you guys never listen to me." Joker pouted when he looked back at my vacant face. He snapped his fingers then suddenly I was doused with freezing water, leaving me gasping for air.

"Now are you listening?" He grabbed my hair and wrenched my head up to face him," I bet you are."

When he let go, my head sagged against my chest before I raised it and looked him in the eyes," Why would I pay attention to you, all of you bad guys say the same thing." I said with a smirk.

Joker sighed and motioned for his goons behind me," Someone needs to teach you manners, just like I taught the second boy wonder."

Before I could say anything I felt something metal connect with my skull and the chair I was in got thrown to the floor. Groaning, I tried to reach for my boot that I knew held a thin knife I could use to cut my bonds. With my eyes screwed tight, I slipped my hand into my shoe while the King of Clowns spoke to his minions and wrapped my hands around a piece metal. As I pulled it out I slowly started sawing on the ropes while my face was still pressed into the floor, making sure not to make noise. I got a rope off of my left foot and started working on my right one when the same metal as earlier came in contact with my back.

I let out a moan of pain as I heard something in my back crack, and my knife fell out of my hand. The rope around my other foot was broken so I started on my right wrist, sawing more quickly than before. When the final ropes snapped I tried to roll onto my back, I got to my side when I saw a tire wrench swinging toward my abdomen. Gasping with pain, I quickly got to my knees and shakily stood.

"Oooh, get your big boy pants on?" Joker stood in front of me smiling his crazed smile as I swayed back in forth, in an attempt to stay upright.

With my knife raised, I kept my face forward and started running toward the air vent I had previously seen. My ribs were on fire and my back was screaming in pain as I limp/ran toward the possible exit, still making sure I had my eyes on Joker.

He let out an exaggerated breath and looked at his goons, then pointed to me," It's no fun when you run away! Boys, get him."

Two large men started lumbering after me, but I was faster and got to the air duct. Using my knife, I pried open the metal and started inching in trying not to hurt myself more then I already had, but only got a foot in before a meaty hand wrapped around my ankle and pulled me out. As I was being pulled, my ribs dragged across the vent and I growled in pain and frustration while trying to kick the man.

He grabbed me and started dragging me toward Joker, but I still had my knife and tried to slash my captor, only annoying him further.

"Oh Butch, please take the little stabby stick from our friend." Joker said when I was gracelessly dumped on the floor, grunting in pain when 'Butch' tore the knife from my tight fist.

"What," I coughed," Didn't think it was fair to give me a fighting chance?" Apparently he didn't, because the wrench was slammed into my knee. I bit down on my lip, trying not to yell, and tasted blood.

One of the huge men placed a strong foot into the side of me, rolling me painfully over onto my back. The next few minutes were like when a herd of bullies pick on a little kid, kicking him while he's curled up on the floor trying to absorb the blows until the principal comes to save him. When they stopped I was gasping in an attempt to get my breath back, and my arms were wrapped around my ribs in pain. I felt like I was a little boy again, not knowing how to stand up for myself, waiting for someone to save me.

"Ah, are you ok down there? You look like you're in a bit of pain. Howzabout' I make it… a bit sharper."

Suddenly, there was a blinding pain in my side and I looked down to see a long bladed knife stuck into me. My mouth opened and closed like a fish as I tried to stanch the blood flow, pain causing me to tense up. My left eye was closed, swollen from the beating, so I could only look at the clown partially when he bent down to pull the knife out.

"How's that feel? I can't wait to see the last light _blink_ out of your innocent eyes, as you drown in your own blood." He was looking at me with utter contempt as my body convulsed.

The stone cold look on his face suddenly transformed into his usual crazy smile as he pulled out a camera," You know what? I bet Daddy Bats would like to see your _beautiful_ smile. Let's see some teeth!"

There was a bright flash that left me momentarily blinded; a flash that I knew was the camera taking a picture of me.

 _Oh God_ I thought _he's going to send that to Bruce…_

The metal wrench slammed into my head, and darkness flooded my vision as my last cohesive thought was _I failed. I'm so sorry Bruce._

 **Sorry this took so long to make, I started writing this a day ago and didn't really have time to finish it. I'm thinking of making a few more stories like this, all which involves the boys being captured. So there is Carnival, Failure (this one) and I'll make one for Damian and Tim. I recently got an awesome (and expensive) animation program so I've been trying to finish a long animation that has been taking up most of my time. Okay, buh-bye! I hope you have a lovely day!**


	2. Worry

**Not a lot to say here. By the way, there is a trigger warning in this chapter. If you don't like reading panic attacks then please skip past that part. I'm aware I didn't fully capture a panic attack very well in writing, but I tried my best. I have only had a few to draw experience from. But, I do want to thank all the people who read my new story "Revival". Okay, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Bruce's POV**

It's been seven hours. _Seven hours_ since Dick's communications went off line.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred's voice shook my out of my worried daze," Master Bruce, you haven't eaten since last night, you need to eat."

I turned my head slightly in his direction, blinking my eyes to clear the haze that resulted from staring at a computer for five hours straight," I can't right now. I need to find Dick, he's out there and I need to find him."

Alfred approached me carrying his traditional silver platter; it held a sandwich and a glass of water. My stomach instinctively growled at the sight of food, but I looked away. I couldn't rest till I found my son," Master Bruce, you need to eat. You can't save Richard if you're starving in battle, or collapsing from exhausting."

"No!" I slammed a fist down on the table," Damn it! I need to find him, he could be hurt. I couldn't live with myself if he was killed, just like… J-Jason." My voice broke at the mention of my previously killed son. I let him get killed, it was my fault he died.

Placing a calm hand on my shoulder, Alfred said," That wasn't your fault. It was that demented clown that took Jason and killed him, and there was no way you could have stopped him. Now, pull yourself together, Master Bruce, and take care of yourself." He placed the tray down next to me, and briskly walked off.

With a flare of rage, my hand swept across the table and knocked the tray off of it. It hit the floor with a loud clang, and the food went flying across the floor, and Alfred spun around with a jump.

"Bruce! Act your age!" He snapped when he saw the contents of the try all over the cave's floor. He sighed, composing himself and walked away to get cleaning supplies, a concerned look on his face.

My eyelids drooped, suddenly feeling like they weighed a ton. I reached for my cup of day old coffee, hoping to get some caffeine into my system so I could work longer. With a quick glance into the light cup, I realized it was empty; I sighed and turned back to my computer.

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

The sound of a notification on my computer jolted me upright, I rubbed my eyes and was shocked to realize that I fell asleep. When I looked at my computer I felt my heart skip a beat, because there, on my screen, was a picture of Dick. There was a picture of my son beaten up, his eyes shut, and surrounded by a pool of his own blood. He was lying on the floor, curled up on his side with thick, red blood all around him; his suit was hanging off his body in shreds, ripped and torn in multiple different places.

"Oh my God." My voice croaked out as my mind sluggishly took in the picture. I doubled over in my seat, my hands gripping my chest, as I felt a pain _rip_ through my body. When I slid down into my chair, I knocked over the coffee mug and it fell to the floor, shattering on contact.

Footsteps came running in my direction," Master Bruce? Are you-"Alfred saw me bent over in my chair, my breath coming in short gasps, and he ran over to my side.

"Bruce, Bruce. It's okay, breathe. Shhhh, take a deep breath." His hand rubbed over my back in circles, his voice calm and lulling.

I took short breaths, irregularly gasping as I felt my mind panic; my body was shaking and my muscles were clenching and unclenching, as I felt a panic attack start to form. My mind was a mix up rage and pain; I had let another son get hurt, if Dick dies…

Oh God, oh God, oh God. No. I can't let that happen to Dick, my son.

I felt a hot tear cascade down my face, as my shoulders shook. Alfred's voice was a far away whisper that I couldn't focus on, my mind running in circles, as I started to hyperventilate. I slid off my chair, falling to the cold, hard floor of my cave, not even registering my shoulder hitting the ground with a painful thud.

"Bruce, come on, it's going to be fine. Look at me, take nice and slow breaths." I heard Alfred's voice pierce through the haze of confusion, clearing the cloudiness a bit.

When I opened my eyes, black spots flooded my vision. The lack of proper oxygen was causing me to lose consciousness, Alfred's face becoming farther and farther away, as all I could see was fuzzy, black spots. Alfred placed a hand on my cheek, taking exaggerated, slow breaths to help center my own breathing, my eyes scrunched closed as my own breathing slowed. I shakily sat up, leaning up against the desk with a tired sigh.

Alfred looked at me with a worried smile," Imagine, what if the public saw the famous Batman having a panic attack?"

"Heh. T-thanks, Alfred. Sorry, I'm just…" I wiped my hand on my face," Really worried about Dick. I couldn't live with myself if he was killed like Jason again…"

His smile slid off his face as he considered that, but changed the topic instead," You should get some rest, you're tired. One hour (at least) of rest won't change Richard's predicament." I nodded, exhausted, and stood up.

"Keep an eye on the computer, Alfred." I said while I walked up the stairs.

After closing the grandfather clock/door, I stumbled into my room and collapsed on the bed. I lay motionless on the mattress, the image of Dick, bloody and beaten, burned into my mind. Tossing and turning, I managed to drift into a fitful sleep.

" _Bruce!"_

" _Bruce, save me!"_

 _Jason lay on the ground, blood surrounding him as he cried out. I ran toward him, and knelt down next to him._

" _Jason, oh God, I'm so sorry. I'm going to get you out of here; no one will hurt you, ever again. I swear on my life."_

 _He turned to face me," Then why couldn't you_ _ **SaVE mE?!**_ _" His face melted, leaving only a skull with melted skin on it. A gruesome grin staring into my eyes as he cackled and his body completely dissolved. I was left holding a torn Robin suit, Jason's blood staining my hands. The sound of Joker's sadistic laughing filled my ears, and I screamed as Jason's face swirled around me._

 _The words he spoke all mixed together," You couldn't save me."_

" _You left me to die."_

" _You didn't avenge my death."_

" _You let my murderer survive."_

" _How could you?!"_

" _ **bRUcE! YoU leFt me tO DiE aLL AlOnE!"**_

 _The voices raised in pitch, until it became an unbearable screeching noise that echoed all around me. I covered my ears with my blood covered hands, in futile desperation to block out the noise. My shoulders shook with sobs that racked my body, I could feel the guilt ripping through my body, this was my worst nightmare._

 _It was my fault, I let my son die…_

I jolted up with a sharp gasp, my sheets soaked with sweat. It was just I nightmare, I told myself.

Swinging my legs off the bed, I unsteadily walked to the bathroom. One look in the mirror told me I looked as bad as I felt, my hair was stuck to my head from perspiration, and my face was pale and worried. I almost felt sick to my stomach from worry, but I knew I needed food, so I walked to the kitchen in hopes of getting something to eat.

The sound of a knife chopping food let me know that Alfred was in the kitchen preparing a meal.

"Ah, Bruce. You're awake, how did you sleep?" He said with his back still turned.

I pulled out a chair and sat down with a heavy thud," It was… f-fine." I said, hating myself for the stutter in my voice.

He turned and saw my pale, tired face," Bruce," He sighed," Don't lie to me. I practically raised you; I know when you're lying." He placed the knife down and approached me.

"I had a nightmare, and it was about Jason. I'm just… so worried. Damn it, I'm worried." I said, holding my head in my hands.

Alfred dragged a chair to site next to me, and put his arms around me, a concerned look on his old face," Richard will be fine, and what happened to Jason had nothing to do with you. There is no need to worry yourself over it."

After holding me like that for a few minutes he stood up, and went back to the stove," I'm making dinner. How about you eat, then you can go on patrol and search some more for Richard?"

I nodded, and let the sound of sizzling food, distract me from the memory of my nightmare.

 **So, people usually portray Bruce as the rock strong man who never shows any emotion. Well, we all know that Jason's death shook him pretty bad, and I kind of thought that the idea that another one of his sons being held prisoner by the man who killed Jason, would terrify him. And Alfred is so awesome, that he is the one that Bruce can lean on when he needs emotional comforting. By the way, I may not be able to update for a bit longer than usual, because I have to animate my part for a MAP (multiple animator project) that my friend is hosting. Anyways! I hope you have all have an** _ **amazing**_ **day and BUH-BYE!**


	3. Everybody Loves a Circus! (reupload srry

Dick was jolted awake by a pounding headache. He cracked his eyes open and looked around at his surroundings. He was in a small metal room that had only one door, and the only thing in it was him and the chair he was sitting in. When he moved his head around he had to stifle a groan, his neck and back hurt so bad. The memory of his beating came flooding back, the crow bar being slammed into his helpless body over and over again. He hadn't been able to defend himself, couldn't do anything to make the pain stop. He remembered the flash of the camera, and knew that Joker must have sent those to Batman, somehow, to show him what happened to me. _Bruce must be so worried_ Dick thought, before returning to the topic of his body. He looked down and saw that his hands were bound to the chair arms by rope, and his legs were also tied in a similar fashion. His whole body was a motley of black and blue bruises, and there was a bump on his abdomen which was probably a broken rib. Dick's left arm was dully throbbing and he glanced down to see that it was swollen, also broken.

His assessment was cut short by the door opening," Heya bat brat! How are you feeling? I hope you're ready for another game!" Joker entered, wearing his sinister grin.

"Get away from me." Dick growled fiercely, his body tensing up.

The psycho only grinned further," Aw, that attitude's not fun! You are such a spoil sport."

"I'm not going to play any of your _sick_ games, Joker."

Joker approached him, trailing a finger along Dick's body, causing him to shiver," But I've planned the games just for you." He whispered close to the injured boy's ear.

Dick leaned his head back away from him, but Joker gripped his jaw tightly and yanked him closer," And you will enjoy them." He took a few steps backwards and examined his prisoner.

"Yeah, I'll enjoy them as much as I enjoy getting _teeth pulled_." Dick spit venomously.

Swiftly, Joker slapped the back of his white gloved hand against Dick's face, causing blood to drip out of his closed lips," You will treat me with respect, brat." He said darkly.

"Yeah," Dick spat the blood out, and onto Joker's face," Respect."

Barely controlling his rage, Joker dabbed at the stain with his hand. Then turned and started walking out the door, while saying," You'll regret that."

When the heavy door shut, Dick let out a deep sigh. His body relaxed, and his eyes blinked shut. His whole body was screaming in pain, and he didn't know how many 'games' he could endure before he completely gave out.

It seemed like a few seconds, but Joker soon came back in. This time with two bulky men in suits behind him, their faces were blank, compared to Joker's sickeningly gleeful one.

"Got some friends, huh?" Dick said cockily.

Joker smiled, and ignored the comment," Boys, pick him up." He said, and gestured from his men to Dick.

All the cockiness drained out of Dick's body as the two giants lumbered over to his chair. They reached their thick arms around the chair and dragged him over to their boss. Every movement caused Dick's broken body to burn with pain, and he had to bite his lip so he didn't cry out.

While the men were carelessly dragging his chair, Joker walked along side him," So bat brat. How's it feel to be the helpless one in this situation? No daddy bat to swoop in and save you now."

Dick opened his mouth to respond, but only a pained groan came out. His torn Nightwing uniform allowing all the cold air to seep into his bones, and causing more aches and pains.

"Ha! The brave Nightwing, reduced to this. Oh, I need to capture the moment." He drew out a camera from his jacket pocket, and raised it to Dick's face," Smile!" There was a blinding flash and Dick blinked his eyes furiously, in attempt to clear the bright light from his eyes.

After the picture slid out of the side of the camera, Joker observed it," Mhm. This one's a keeper! Here, look!" He thrust the picture into the young man's face with a smile. One look at it confirmed Dick's thoughts. He looked _terrible._ His body was thin and beaten, and his usually peppy eyes were dull and glazed over.

"Oh yes, Batsy will enjoy these!" Joker said, and skipped ahead to open the nearing door.

Dick braced himself for whatever horrors awaited him, but was shocked to be greeted by a familiar setting. It was the circus he grew up in! A wistful smile threatened to break out, but all joy was lost when he saw who was in the center ring: Haley. The ring leader who was like an uncle to him, some of Dick's happiest memories were with him.

When the man saw Dick he opened his mouth to speak, but when Dick frantically shook his head, he closed it. Haley would recognize him, because his Nightwing symbol and armor is similar to his old Flying Grayson costume. Dick prayed that Joker didn't know he had connections with Haley, and just picked some random man for whatever 'game' he was to play.

"So, Nightwing. Here in front of you is an innocent man, one who has people who love him." Joker said, and Dick sighed with relief that he didn't know about Haley knowing him.

With a cough, Dick said," What? So now you're just kidnapping random people? That's low, even for you." Haley's eyes widened further at the sound of Dick's voice, no doubt his concern was growing.

"Well, I know how you in the Bat family work. You'd die for a random person, or at least do anything to prevent "civilians" from being harmed. So, I'm going to see how far you'll actually go." Joker sneered.

"Try me."

The clown smiled a sinister smile," Oh you bet I will." He pulled a pair of brass knuckles from his pockets and put them on. He drew his arm back and then struck out. The brass came in violent contact with Dick's face, and caused him to reel back in pain. The fist came down over and over again, eventually drawing shouts of protest from Haley.

When he stopped beating him, Dick gave a small whimper, and drew in a rattling breath. Black spots were dancing in his vision, and the circus themed room spun, but he managed to get a glimpse of Joker walking over to a shaking Haley.

Dick saw Joker's fist rise into the air and cried out," Stop!"

Joker turned and gestured for his men to drag Haley closer," Oh? Are you ready to play a game now?"

"Yes, anything. Just-just don't hurt him." Dick panted, his lungs aching for air.

With a smile Joker pulled off his brass knuckles and pointed to the high wire," You are going to put on a show for us."

 **Yes, I'm aware this is short chapter. But I had to write something before I'm going to be away from a computer for a day and a half. And I know that in some comics and shows that the Flying Grayson's costumes** _ **didn't**_ **look like his current NightWing one, but the shows and comics I read/watched did. And I don't know if I spelled Haley wrong, if I did please feel free to tell me so. I hope you enjoyed! Leave a review or PM me if you have any ideas, comments or questions. Buh-bye!**

 **(SHIT sorry I realized this 5 minutes ago that I YET AGAIN posted the wrong chapter to the wrong story! I AM GOING TO DIE OF EMBARESMANT sorry for all the typos in this I'm trying to get it finished. I am so sos so so so sorry)**


End file.
